Making love difficult
by Sintochan
Summary: this is a Gin and Matsumoto Love Fanfic an OC is in here to, but she's just here to help them along the way. lols.:D Rangiku doesn't show up till the middle of Chapter two. i'll say this D: Gins ganna make us mad.
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, about to be killed on my first day of training. See, I have this habit, a bad one, where when I get nervous I shake. Now I'm not talking about a little quiver here and there, I'm saying full on body earthquake. When I'm shaking like that, it's quite difficult to hold on to a blade, let alone any other objects like drinks. I swear I spend more time washing stains out of my cloths then anything else. Anyway, apparently the captain doesn't like it when their students can't hold onto a blade, I couldn't imagine way. To be honest, he didn't even seem like the type to get angry, not with a smile like he had. To catch you all up to speed on why I'm in this hell hole called the Soul Society, I'm going to have to start from the beginning.

Even when I was young I had these nervous fits, and that didn't settle well with highly trained parents who taught kids fighting for a living. I tried as hard as I could, really, but as I grew older the nervous fits got worse to the point where I couldn't breath. By the ripe old age of nineteen, my parents had just about given up hope on training me by themselves. They told me that it would be a great honor to learn at the Soul Society, and that the training would smack that bad habit out of me. Personally, I thought they were just trying to get ride of me. My little sister had just turned 10 and they were all over here training like flies on shit.

Once at the Soul Society I was given my squad, and of course, my captain. It wasn't long before the first lesson began, and as expected, I had the crap beaten out of me.

--

"Mishu Okara!"

My body spun around to look at the blond man starting down at me, his head shaking from side to side.

"If you don't want to get hit with the wooden sword Mrs. Okara, you must stop dropping your own sword!"

My eyes looked down at the ground in shame. My body was shaking from head to foot and all I wanted to do was go back home. I wasn't meant to be here, I wanted to be a cook, or writer maybe. Not a rough and tumble killer.

"My apologies Izuru..." I managed to stutter out. "I-I have this problem you see...where I shake...and can't breath...and-." My words were rudely cut off by a sharp, cold chuckle from across the training ground. My Captain. Izuru gave me one last glance, this one with a little more sympathy in it, then walked over to the Captain.

"She's...not doing well sir. It is only her first day though." He paused and took a sharp breath, "She can't seem to keep a hold on her sword."

The Captain didn't bother to look up at Kira Izuru, and instead kept his attention on the book in front of him.

"Well," he began, licking his finger and flipping one of the pages. "If she's can't even hold a sword, kick'er out."

My jaw dropped in dismay. Kick me out? Would he do that? Of course he could do that stupid he's a Captain!

"Please!" I blurted out, stumbling over to the two men. "I swear I'll try harder!"

Izuru frowned deeply and looked over at his superior, waiting for an answer. My eyes darted back and forth between the two before finally snatching a real sword off the table near where my Captain was sitting.

"Izuru!" I said in a voice more high pitched then I would have liked. "I'll fight you, and if I win, may I continue training Captain?" my body shook like an old washing machine. Izuru hastily turned to his Captain.

"What should I do sir?"

For some reason, one I wouldn't find out till later, this rash act of mine caught my Captains attention. He placed the book down on the table and stood up, he was almost 2 and a half heads taller then me.

"You wanna fight to stay'n train?" He asked, a strange tinge of curiosity dripping off his voice. "If ya ganna fight anyone to stay'n train, it's ganna be me."

My blood ran cold. He couldn't be serious, could he? How did he expect me to fight and win against him? I started to shake my head no.

"If not," he said quickly, "I'll have no problems n' kicking ya out of here."

What was I going to do? I couldn't possibly fight him, I'd die. Yet, I could never go home. Not after getting kicked out on the first day. I gulped loudly and gripped the sword in my hands tightly. I saw the blade shaking, and felt myself start to breath faster. I looked up at my Captain, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

This my friends is were we left off. You know, the part where I was about to do. How was I going to beat him? How was I going to win against Ichimaru Gin?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's it ganna be?" he sneered. "Fight or pack'n ya bags?"

My arms started to shake even more noticeably now, I realized this by the way Izuru was watching my sword have a seizure. My mind was arguing on which to choose. Fight? Or run like hell?

"Well?" he asked impatiently, the smile not leaving his face.

Think faster, think faster. If you don't, he'll choose for you.

"Ya space out there?" asked Gin.

Faster, faster, faster!

"Fight!" my mouth said. "No!" my brain screamed. But it was to late. I could bet money on the fact that he couldn't read minds, so what the mouth said, went.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed while pulling out his sword. "I'll even let'ya hit me first." That mocking tone he used was so humiliating. Treating me like I was nothing but a toy.

"The first hit huh?" I repeated, my eyes narrowing.

"Sure." He answered. "If ya can that is." His smile grew wider. My nervousness was quickly fading and getting replaced with anger. I gripped my sword tightly and stood up straight. Here went everything. I charged forward, sword out in front of me, and he sidestepped. I staggered slightly and spun around to face him again.

"Com'n" he teased. "Are ya ganna hit me or not?"

That was it. I snapped. How DARE he speak to me like that, to anyone like that! How rude could someone be? I felt a rise of heat in my body, and my limbs were shaking worse then they ever had before. I felt different. Stronger. I dashed at him, hitting him in the jaw with the hilt of my sword.

"Damn!" he yellped, slapping his hand to his jaw and rubbing. "Ya faster now huh? Ain't that strong but ya fast."

I snarled. He was still teasing me. Again I hit him. Then another, and another and another. He still stood there, sword in had, smiling. By this time I was close to tears. I had finally improved and it still wasn't good enough!

"I can't see ya to well little lady," he said while turning his head as I darted around him. "But ya as strong as a child."

"Shut up!" I screamed. This was the dumbest thing I couldn't have done. He quickly spun around in the direction of my voice and hit me in the back of the neck with his hilt. My body went dumb and I fell flat on the ground. Panic swept over me. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, what in hell did he do to me?

"Don'tcha be concerning ya'self with this." he said in an attempt to sound soothing. "It' ain't permanent."

He leaned his face closer to mine, his smile almost touching each ear.

"Ya got some skill there-" he paused in thought, then turned to Izuru "Mishu, right?"

The blond man nodded.

"Captain Ichimaru!" rang a angry voice. "What have you done to this girl?"

A women with long, brown-orange hair stepped over to us.

"I ain't done nothin' wrong." he answered, his face in a frown. "I'm just teachin' this gal', that's my job, ain't it?"

Rangiku shook her head and placed her hands at her sides.

"Captain," she said again, "may you please un-paralyze this girl?"

A groan of agreement left my closed lips.

"Ya always gatta be so formal wit me?" he asked while pressing on the back of my neck with his index finger. "Gin is fine Rangiku, ya know that."

A slight blush went over the women's face but it faded quickly. Once I could feel my body again I lunged at him, sending the white haired man to the ground.

"You jerk!" I screamed. "I thought I was going to be stuck like that!"

The man laughed and leaned his head back to look at Rangiku.

"See why I numbed the girl?" he snickered. "Feisty ain't she?"

"Well she's not shaking anymore." observed Kira. "Which means she can hold her sword now."

I sat up and looked down at Gin.

"I'm...not shaking?" I asked disbelievingly, "really?"

"Well considern' ya on my chest, I'd know if ya was shaken." Gin said with slight irritation. "Mind gettn' off?"

"Er-" was all I managed to get out before I was roughly pushed onto the ground.

"Well," Izuru said with a slight cough. "If it's alright with the captain, may we resume training?" I looked over at Ichimaru anticipation.

"Ya didn't beat me," he said smoothly, his normal smile plastered in place. "But the level o' me carin' is pretty low. So knock ya'self out kid."

My smile was almost as big as his.

"Thank you!" I said with a quick bow. "Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

1I plopped myself down in one of the desks and glanced up at our instructor.

"Hello class." he said calmly, a chill coming off his voice. "My name is Aizen."

"Good morning Aizen!" chirped a girl from the desk next to me. She had her hair up in a tight little bun and bangs that hung in front of her face. She stared at our instructor with more focus then I had ever thought possible. The girl saw me looking at her and gave me a small smile.

"hey," she said brightly. "I'm Momo, are you new?"

"Yeah," I answered, relived she was friendly. "This is my first time taking classes in a class room...I thought it was all fighting."

Momo held her head high and smiled proudly.

"Well my captain Aizen believes that we should also train our minds!"

I lifted a brow at her and smiled politely. Someone liked the teacher a little to much.

The class continued and I found myself becoming increasingly bored. Aizen wasn't a very interesting man. The way he spoke sounded more like preaching instead of teaching. Quietly, almost silently, came a small chuckle from the back of the room. I turned my head to look and saw my Captain, Ichimaru, sitting in the back. How long had he been there? Not only that, why was he staring at me. I gulped and hoped he hadn't caught me sleeping before.

"Excuse me," spoke Gin, lifting his hand up to signal Aizen. "May I chit chat with the class for a few?" Aizen glanced over at Gin, deciding wether or not to let him come up.

"Very well," answered Aizen. "What will you be sharing with my class?"

"Oh I just wanna see if I can teach a lesson or two," Gin said while walking to the head of the room. "Ya'know, brush up on my speak'n skills."

I smiled and shook my head slightly; The way he talked always made me giggle. To my surprise though, not everyone was relived that Ichimaru was taking over.

"What does that moron think he's doing?" hissed Momo over to me. "How dare that idiot clown interrupt Aizen..."

"That's my Captian," I said with a hint of defense in my voice. "And he's far from being an idiot."

Momo looked at me with disgust and turned back to the front of the class.

"How ya'll doing today?" Gin asked, picking up a small pointing stick. "Shall we continue wit the lesson?"

Gin went though many slides and somehow kept it all interesting. His occasional joke kept the class focused on what he was going to say. The only one who never laughed was Momo, she really didn't like Gin. I heard the slider door open to the class and Rangiku stepped in, taking a seat near the back. What could she be doing here? It was soon apparent I wasn't the only one who noticed her entrance.

"Hello miss' Matsumoto" Gin said while his smile widened. "Is there something I can be helpin' ya with?"

"Well," she started as she shifted uncomfortably " I was just looking for Captain Hitsugaya...and I came in to see Aizen teaching but..."

"Well you could stay'n wait till I finish teach'n, then I can help ya find your Captain..." Gin said as his words grew softer.

"No," she said, a little more harshly then she would have liked. "I'll just leave Captain Ichimaru."

Gin's smiled faded slightly and he turned back to the bored.

"Well if there ain't anything I can be helpin' ya with, I need to get back to teachin'."

It was blatantly obvious that what Rangiku had said hit Gin pretty hard, but I couldn't understand why. I watched as Rangiku lifted herself out of the seat and hastily left the class.

--

After class was over I decided to head down to the training arena and see what my classmates were up to. I found myself a seat and started to watch the students train. Their styles were all very different from each other but all just as deadly. I wondered if I was every going to be that good, that deadly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a tall man ghost by the entrance of the training arena.

"That was Ichimaru," whispered Izuru. The man walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

"He looked pretty upset at Rangiku today in class..." I said trailing off.

"Yeah," he answered while leaning closer to me and taking a quick look around, "some people think they might have had a thing for each other once."

I laughed in spite of myself

" a 'thing'" I replied disbelievingly "you have to be pulling my leg..."

Izuru shook his head.

"I'm not."

I waved goodbye to Izuru and made my way out of the arena. Part of me was still convinced that Izuru was just playing a Joke on me, but it really didn't seem in his character to do that. I was about to head to my quarters for some sleep when I noticed Gin. He was sitting at the edge of a wall that looked out into the forest the bordered Soul Society. Taking a few steps towards him I hesitated. Should I ask him about what Izuru had told me? Or just leave it alone and go home. Now no one ever said I was a bright child, so I want over to ask him.

"Ichimaru?" I said while walking over. He didn't turn his head or even acknowledge I was there.

"Captain Ichimaru?" I repeated. A small growl seemed to come from his direction so I stopped.

"What's my name?" he asked, not bothering to turn to me.

"Captain Ichimaru...sir?" I squeaked while cracking my fingers in nervousness.

"GIN!" he yelled, finally turning to me. "Gin, Gin, Gin!" the man stood up and moved toward me in long strides.

"Why must everything be so formal? Eh?" he grimaced, slowing his pace down.

"Are you upset because of what happened earlier in class?" I asked, regretting my words.

"Ya," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you upset?" I inquired, walking over to him. It was only now that I realized how tall he actually was. Gin looked down at me and I guess the same realization came to him, just the opposite for me. I thought, and it might have just been the lighting, that I saw his eyes. I dismissed this illusion because there was no chance his eyes could be that red, and it was obviously a trick of the light.

"Ya see," Gin said, stuffing his hands in his sleeves. "I kinda like Rangiku."

I was needless to say shocked; Izuru was right? I didn't think Gin was much of a touchy feely kind of guy, but I guess everyone falls for someone.

"Actually," he asked, "I was wonder'n if ya would help me."

"Help you? With what?"

"Help me win Rangiku's heart."


	4. Chapter 4

1I headed back to my quarters after Gin had wished me good night. We had spoke briefly, awkwardly, about the task that he wished me to preform. Personally, I didn't know if I was up for such a task; it sounded a little dangerous to me. Doubt put aside I had agreed to his plan and strangely enough had confidence in him. Now I'm not saying I had confidence in his plan, that's a whole other situation, I'm only saying that I trusted him, and I wasn't sure why.

The moment I opened the door to my quarters I promptly collapsed onto the bed. This had been way to much excitement for my little body to take, and trust me I didn't have much of a body. All 5'1 and 104 pounds of me was completely whipped out. Tucking myself under the covers, It finally hit me on what I had just agreed too. Tomorrow I was going to have to be attacked by a hollow, and a big one at that.

--

"Good Morn'n students" Ichimaru chimed, his never fading smile on his face. "I got a special train'n exercise for ya'll."

The class looked at each other nervously then back at their captain, they weren't sure this was something to be over joyed about. Izuru looked the most confused out of the lot of us, flipping through his papers trying to find where it said 'special training.'

"As n' added bonus," Gin stated, holding one finger in the air. "Young Captain Toushiro will be join'n us."

Students murmured to one another about friends they would be meeting in the other class, and that maybe this would be fun.

Not to long after he had told us about our little 'expedition' Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto arrived. Toushiro looked up at Gin with an irritated expression, it was painfully obvious that he wasn't to fond of Ichimaru, but with the enthusiasm of his students he decided to come.

"Well now that we're all here," Ichimaru said, "shall we continue to the forest?"

"What will we be doing in the forest?" one of Toushiro's students asked, raising his hand slightly. Gin smile widened at the question.

"Ya'll will be getting ya first taste o' attacking a Hollow!"

The class gasped in shock and anticipation, he couldn't seriously be suggesting they would be fighting a Hollow?

"No need to worry," Toshiro assured them, "we'll be there if anything goes wrong."

Gin glanced down at the other captain and smiled. "Can we go now?"

The young Captain nodded his head in agreement and the two groups were off.

--

I did as Ichimaru had instructed me, against my better judgment. His plan was to impress Rangiku, then ultimately ask her out on a date. Now, I was all for them as a couple, it was cute, but his methods of "impressing her" were less then promising. His "grand scheme" was to have me lag behind the rest of the group and to open the bottle he gave me. He didn't give me much detail on what the small bottle contained, other then it would attract a Hollow, who would then attack me.

I had just opened up the small vial when someone tapped my shoulder. I swung around wide eyed to see Rangiku.

"Oh," I said while holding my fist out in defense, part of me was convinced that it was a hollow attacking me. I smiled apologetically and put my arms down at my sides.

"I saw you falling back," she said with a hint of concern in her voice. "I thought I would come keep you company."

I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Gin was out to impress Rangiku by saving me from a Hollow, but if Rangiku was back here with me when the Hollow attacked, could he really save us both? Ichimaru had noticed Rangiku join me in back, but I didn't see his expression change. That never fading smile of his just grew a little wider at the sight of the young women he chased after. I soon found myself staring at him, he didn't notice, or if he did he didn't bother to turn around and confront me about it. Lowering my eyes and turned over to Rangiku.

"Are Hollows really strong?" I asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah," she said smiling slightly, "but we have nothing to worry about, Hitsugaya will have no problem killing a Hollow."

"What about Ichimaru?"

Rangiku's pace slowed a bit and she cleared her throat.

"I'm sure he'd have no trouble at all..."

We walked in silent for a few more moments before I asked my next question.

"What do you think of Gin?"

"Of Captain Ichimaru?" she repeated. "There's not much to say,"

"Oh," I said, looking away slightly. Something told me that Gin's plan to impress her was destined to fail, she didn't even seem to like him.

"Has he," she spoke softly, "said anything about me?"

There it was! The glimmer of hope! But what should I say?

"Well yeah, he's mentioned you a few times," I said smoothly, "Like right after class, he would have liked you to stay."

Rangiku stared off in the direction of Gin, but wasn't looking directly at him. Had I said to much? Maybe she wasn't interested and I had just freaked her out. Before I had time to scold myself more, Ichimaru appeared in front of me and Rangiku.

"Ichi-maru?" Rangiku said, her mouth slightly open as she stared up at him. "What are you...?" her words were cut of by Gin's blade flying past her face and into the head of the Hollow behind her.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya yelled while turning around and running to them. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Rangiku collapsed forward slightly and placed a had on Gin's chest to keep herself up. The young women lifted her head to look at him then quickly slapped him across the face. Gin's usual smile wilted into a frown.

"What was that for?" he demanded. "I just saved your life!"

Rangiku pushed herself off of Gin and clenched her fists in anger.

"You could have just warned me first!" she yelled, her voice going shrill.

"Well if I waited ta warn ya you would be dead,"

while this lovely argument was going on I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Hot breath hit the back of my neck and made the hair stand up on my arms. I glanced around the crowd and no one had made there why behind me, so who was there? Shape pains suddenly made their why up my arm and into my shoulder. I felt the warm sensation of blood run down me and drip off my finger tips. I was hosted into the air and hung limp above my peers. My vision was fading in and out from black to white, and the last thing I saw was Gin pulling out his sword, his eyes open wide as if to aim. So I was right, they were red, it wasn't a trick of the light. My head hung down as I lost my sight, and the clear ring of "shoot to kill" echoed though my head before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

1Ok then, I was sick as a dog today so I decided to puke this chapter out XD enjoy! Btw, this is hardly the end. There will be many more a chapter to come!

My eyes opened slowly and I sat up on the wet grass, what the hell had just happened? I took a quick look around me and noticed that my class had gone, including Rangiku and Ichimaru. Pushing myself off the ground I clasped my hand onto my arm expecting to cover a gapping bloody gash, but there was nothing.

"Mishu," called a voice from somewhere in the forest. Who was talking to me?

"Hello?" I answered, "who's there?"

The trees around me began to curl and twist into wired spirals and curls. The trees bent inward reveling a path way that seemed to go for miles. A bright yellow light was coming from the end of it, and I assumed it was the exit to the forest. I bolted down the path but I didn't seem to be going anywhere, the trees around me didn't move.

"Mishu" called the oh so familiar voice again, this time it was coming from the yellow light. I stopped running when I saw Gin appear out of it.

"Ichimaru!" I chimed happily, "I'm really glad to see you, I think I'm lost." I waited for an answer and when none came I stepped closer to him. My jaw dropped in fear when he pulled his sword out and aimed it at me, his eyes open wide. My body began to shake, why would he hurt me? I hadn't done a thing to him! His eyes were burning a deep into my soul, I couldn't stand them. They were as red as blood. On the ground next to him lay a sprawled body of what seemed to be a small girl, her body curled up in pain. Blood seemed to pool around her. A third figure appeared next to him, but I couldn't make out who it was. The figure whispered something to Gin who gave the person a quick nod of understanding.

"Shoot to kill," he commanded, his smile twisting and curling up like the trees. The sword shot through my arm and I screamed out in pain. My body shook violently, almost like when I was nervous.

"Mishu!" Gin's voice yelled, "Com'n wake up!"

I sat up in bed quickly and dug my nails into the arm that was holding my shoulder. Gin's body flinched slightly before slowly removing my fingers from his arm.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku asked, while coming over to sit at the end of my bed. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Ichimaru, I had just clawed his arm up.

"I'm ok I guess," I answered, "what happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a Hollow," Gin said with a strange small smile. It was the first time I could actually read his emotions. It was obvious he was trying to hid them, but I saw that he was undoubtably sad and worried.

"So you..." I said pausing slightly, "killed it and saved me?"

"That'd be correct lil'lady,"

I sighed happily, the dream I had was nothing more then me remembering him killing the Hollow behind me. Yet, who was the hurt girl on the ground, and the man who was talking to him? I shook my head, it was only a dream.

"Well we should probably let her sleep Gin," she said while placing and hand on his shoulder. Ichimaru's eyebrows rose at the touch of her hand.

"Course we should let'er sleep, night Mishu," He said with a slight nod which indicated two things. One, feel better, and two, thanks. Gin and Rangiku left the room with her hand still placed on her arm. I smiled to myself, I was happy for him. I guess they must have had a lot of time to talk while I was knocked out cold, because I remember Rangiku not being so pleased with him before my Hollow attack. Yet, part of me couldn't help feeling jealous. Not jealous because I liked Gin in the same way Rangiku did, but that now she was going to go much more of his attention, and lately he had seemed more of a family to me then my own parents. After a few more moments of thought, I decided It best that I should get some rest. I fell asleep minutes after my head hit the pillow.

---

Gin walked down the hall way to his quarters with Rangiku close behind him.

"Ya interested in some tea Ragiku-chan?" He asked.

"I'd like some tea, Gin, thank you," she smiled politely and took his hand in hers. By this time Gin way by far the happiest captain in Soul Society. He had no other plans for the night other then to be hospitable towards Rangiku, in any way he could. The two made there way into Ichimaru's room and Rangiku made herself comfortable on his small couch.

"Sugar in yer tea?" Gin asked while adding many spoon fulls to his own cup.

"No thank you," she answered.

"To sweet already eh?" Gin teased. Rangiku laughed in spite of herself. He had to have said one of the cheesiest lines in history, but she found it so amusing and thoughtful.

They continued to chat mildly, talking about their squads and other meaningless things. Ichimaru was beginning to become quite bored, he wasn't sure what to say to spice up the conversation. His smile grew when he thought, why make conversation? Actions are oh so more powerful. With this thought in mind Gin inched himself closer to Rangiku on the couch. He brought his hand up to her chin and moved her face towards his.

"Gin..." she said softly, "I..."

"Now, now," Ichimaru cooed.

"I don't want you to hurt me again," Rangiku replied, moving her face closer to his, "I don't want you to leave me like you've done before." Gin paused for a moment, remembering the horrible expression she had on her face when he had left before to become captain.

"Trust me," Ichimaru said reassuringly, "I will never leave ya again," the two embraced and Gin pushed her down lightly on to the couch. The man nipped her neck lovingly while undoing the top of her outfit.

"Your g-going really fast," Rangiku stuttered out, "there's no need to rush..."

"I ain't rush'n" Gin said as he removed the remainder of her cloths, "I'm just, enthusiastic." Ichimaru's smile grew when he got a good look at the lady laying under him. He leaned his head down and kissed Rangiku before starting into a rhythmic motion. The actions they were preforming were far from being new, they had been together many times before.

Gin eyed the smooth skinned arm that lay across his chest, it had been quite a night. He knew she would never forgive him for leaving again, but he had a problem with staying in one place for to long. Ichimaru pulled himself out of the bed and placed a pillow under her arm. He dressed himself quickly and left his quarters, leaving Rangiku to sleep alone. To this day I'm still not sure why he decided to come to my room, or how he even knew that the nurse let me go back to my quarters.

"You awake Mishu?" Gin asked while opening my slider door.

"I am now..." I yawned. "Why the heck are you here?"

"I ain't sure," Ichimaru said to the darkness, "can I stay on the couch?"

"What? Oh, sure I don't care," I flopped by down on my pillow, not really conscious to what was going on. As I drifted back off to sleep, I heard Gin make himself comfortable on the couch.

sorry for the super long chapter XD I just had a lot to get out in this one! :o and how dare Gin leave Rangiku again! Lol. Chapter 6 will be here soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun's warm rays lied across my bed in streaks of yellow. I lifted my head from my pillow and stretched slightly, not yet wanting to come out of the covers. But, I almost had a heat attack when I turned over and saw my Captain on my couch. It took me a little more waking up before I remembered him coming in last night. What was he doing here anyway? I was pretty sure he was going to spend the night with Rangiku. My feet met the cold wood floor and I walked over to the fox faced man.

"Ichimaru?" I asked, shaking his shoulder and rubbing my eyes.

"Mm?"

"You need to get up, classes start soon,"

"I'm ganna call in sick," Gin replied, rolling over on my small couch. He reminded me of a sardine, all squished up in a small can. I shook my head and tugged on his clothes.

"Get up you lazy bum," I whined, "Why did you come here anyway? I'm pretty sure you took Rangiku to your quarters last night," I paused slightly, "Did you leave her in YOUR room all by her self?" I heard the man curse under his breath, which was very unusual for him, before commanding his body to lift off the couch.

"Yes," he admitted, "I left 'er in there."

"You know she's going to kill you,"

"yup,"

"And probably never forgive you,"

"yup,"

I sighed deeply, "well as long as we're both clear on the situation..."

"She forgave me before," He said while putting on his white coat which distinguished him as a Captain, "She'll forgive me again I'm sure" I almost felt like slapping him across the face. He told me how much he wanted to be with her, made me get attacked by a Hollow, and even left me in the nursing room to spend time with her, and now he just goes and leaves her alone all night? My fists clenched tightly, I'm pretty sure he noticed.

"This ain't noth'n you should be worrying ya lil'head about," Gin said while rubbing my hair and messing it up even more then normal, "We adults are complicated." adults complicated? What does he take me for, a child? I was twenty years old, hardly a child.

"I think I'm going to go visit Captain Aizen," he said with a smile on his face, "he's been down in the dumps lately,"

"You going to cheer him up?" I asked while brushing my hair out.

"I guess you could call it that," Gin said with fake sympathetic expression, "Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, no thank you," I replied politely, "I was going to go see my squad and train,"

"Don't you be working to hard Mishu," Ichimaru said while placing a hand on the side of my face, "It ain't good to be working all the time," I felt a chill run through me at his touch, why had he placed his hand on my face like that? My stomach was doing summer salts. Part of me thought I saw him smile, smile at the fact that I was freaking out when he touched me.

"Good bye," he said with a half wave, and with that he was gone. My body was still stiff though, like he had frozen me there. I think I was upset for one of two reasons. One, that a man like him might be _interested _in me, a girl so much younger. I mean he's touched me before, but not like that. I get the occasional pat on the back, or shoulder grip during training, but those are just friendly gestures. This was something completely different. This was a passionate touch. The other reason, the one that scared me the most, is that I might be _interested_ in him, and I wasn't admitting it to myself. If that was the case, I had a lot of trouble a head of me.

I spent most of my day hanging around Izuru and helping him with the paper work Ichimaru left behind. It took us a good 3 hours, but we got it done.

"Finished!" Izuru cheered, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Why doesn't Gin do his own work?" I asked while fixing up the pile of papers. "There's so much of it, he could at least do half," Kira didn't answer me and instead turned his gaze to the floor. I guess Izuru wasn't one to stand up for himself.

"You two look stressed," a voice called from the door way, it was Rangiku, "Wanna get some drinks?

The three of us sat in the bar downing sake and laughing. I had never seen Izuru so lax before, he always seemed so up tight. Being the intoxicated person I was now, I got the courage to talk to Rangiku about Gin.

"So Gin left you last night," I stated bluntly. Izuru lowered his head uncomfortably at Gin's name.

"How did you know that?" Rangiku asked, holding her head to one side.

"Well he kinda came to my room last night," I said while looking at their confused faces, "and he passed out on my couch."

Izuru giggled slightly, I'm pretty sure it was the sake laughing, but either way he was quickly shut up by Rangiku's stern glance.

"So he left me last night to sleep on your couch?" she said while slamming her cup on the table, "That squinty eyed bastard! I hope he dies!"

I laughed along with Izuru this time, and even Rangiku found it amusing and joined in. Our laughter didn't last long though. We had been in the bar till the early mornings and were about to order another round when everyone heard Momo scream.


End file.
